


Insomnia

by Megane



Category: Brontide, The Tempest Series - T. D. Cloud
Genre: Amnesia, Casual Magic, Devotion, Emotional Turmoil, End of Book Spoilers, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Loss, Love is a Painful Thing, Restlessness, Restoration of a Kingdom, Spoilers, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: The bed beside him was empty, as it had been for some weeks now. He had slept alone for so long before, but there was no way he could get used to it again. Not now. Not after what he had with Corbet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).



> Wheesung's cover of [Insomnia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYwsUx9_ZRM) came up on shuffle, and this was the first thing I thought of.

* * *

Ruari was restless as he so often was when he balanced his magic in his sleep, but this was a new level. The bed beside him was empty, as it had been for some weeks now. He had slept alone for so long before, but there was no way he could get used to it again. Not now. Not after what he had with Corbet.

The very idea of their relationship already being in the past tense moved Ruari in a way that was painful. He curled his hand against the sheets and rolled onto back, slamming his fist down into the empty space beside him. He opened his eyes and stared at the pillows that had no head resting on them, the sheets which covered no body under them. This heartbreaking loneliness, this was what was draining.

Ruari pushed up into a sitting position, placing a hand on his face, and winced at the headache he felt overtaking him. He was falling apart from the inside out, but he would put on a brave face. At least today he would see Corbet. That's the best he could hope for right now. He pushed out of the bed, going to his bathroom. Before he passed through the threshold, his magic worked ahead of him, preparing the bath to his exact desires. The towels and all necessary cleaning implements waiting for him. He held his arms at his sides, rolling his palms until they were face up. Cracks formed along his clothes and lifted up, becoming dozens and dozens of small butterflies. They flew away from his body as he entered into the bath. He leaned his head back and watched them flutter around aimlessly, beautifully, before glowing white and dissipating into tiny balls of light.

It rained light above him, falling like snow over him. It was a small thing to calm his overworked nerves, to bring peace to his mind and remind him that he could still make and witness beauty.

He tried looking at the positives; the Balance had been restored. His castle was on its way to being in the right order. The soldiers which had venomously invaded his land were being… 're-educated'… He raised a wet hand to his face and wiped it over his features. Augh, right. He wasn't dealing with a familiar foe… This was Corbet and so the grounds of hostility were different, unwanted. There was a pang of longing and distress in his heart. He dunked himself underwater.

This was true despair.

After mindlessly cleaning himself and listlessly redressing, Ruari exited from his bedroom chambers. A messenger hurried towards him, smiling brightly. They were relieved that he was on time for his appointment with the Unseelie court. Ruari gave a smile– tired but charming, he was sure.

       “I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world,” he assured softly.

It took a lot of effort to speak, but he did. He was King again, perhaps unrightfully at this stage, but King he was. He followed after the spritely messenger, who seemed to be a nervous ball of energy, flitting this way and that– never quite walking in a straight line. Ruari felt blind as they made their travel; there was nothing around him that seemed worth looking at. Everything passed in a blur. He remembered talking, but about what, he couldn't guess.

When they made it to the Unseelie doors, he lifted his head and put on an easygoing air. Corbet sat cross-legged on the throne, right hand propping up his head, fingers fanned seductively against his face. His ring finger touched between his beautiful lips, pinky curled slightly against his chin. This… this was what he could see, and in spite of the pain of Corbet not being completely his, Ruari felt love swell through his very being.

And that love made him feel so weary.

       “Well, well,” Corbet greeted, fine brows lifting slightly. “Are you ready to begin again, Ruari?”

The question almost made Ruari weak-kneed. He walked to the end of Corbet's dais and bowed, a hand touching against his stomach with the motion.

       “Yes, Corbet,” he said, unable to hide the reverence in his voice. “I absolutely am.”


End file.
